1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector with a built-in capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional example of a coaxial connector with a built-in capacitor, the one shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is known (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-55426 (FIG. 1, FIG. 6)).
This coaxial connector with a built-in capacitor is the one attached in advance onto a tip end of a coaxial cable 600 in order to connect the coaxial cable 600 to another party's cable (not shown). The coaxial cable 600 has a configuration, in which an outer circumference of a core wire 601 is covered with an insulator 602, an outer circumference of the insulator 602 is covered with a shield conductor 603 such as braided wires, and a protection coating 604 is provided on an outer circumference of the shield conductor 603.
This coaxial connector with a built-in capacitor includes: a capacitor 550 with attached lead wires, in which a pair of lead wires 552 and 553 are extended from a capacitor body 551 in opposite directions; an inner terminal 530 having, on a tip end thereof, a fitted/connected portion 531 with an attached spring 532, which is fitted and connected to an other party's terminal, and having, on a rear end thereof, a crimping portion 534 that crimps and connects the lead wire 552 as one of the pair in the capacitor 550 with attached lead wires; an insulator 520 having a terminal housing chamber 521 that houses and holds the inner terminal 530; a shield terminal 510 having, on a tip end thereof, a cylindrical shell portion 511 that covers an outer circumference of the insulator 520, and having, on a rear end thereof, a shield conductor crimping portion 512 for crimping and connecting thereto the shield conductor 603 of the coaxial cable 600; and a bundle crimping member 560 that crimps, as a bundle, the lead wire 553 as the other of the pair in the capacitor 550 with attached lead wires, and the core wire 601 of the coaxial cable 600.
In order to assemble the coaxial connector with a built-in capacitor, first, the lead wire 553 as one of the pair in the capacitor 550 with attached lead wires and the core wire 601 of the coaxial cable 600 are crimped as a bundle by the bundle crimping member 560, and the lead wire 552 as the other of the pair in the capacitor 550 with attached lead wires is crimped to the crimping portion 534 of the inner terminal 530. Thereafter, the inner terminal 530 is inserted into the terminal housing chamber 521 of the insulator 520 attached in advance into the shell portion 511 of the shield terminal 510, and the shield conductor 603 of the coaxial cable 600 is crimped to the shield conductor crimping portion 512 of the shield terminal 510. In such a manner as described above, a coaxial connector with a built-in capacitor, which has a configuration shown in FIG. 2, can be obtained.